


Felicest - Finally Home

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p/2p - Freeform, Cute, Felicest, Fluff, M/M, Shitty ass weather, selfcest, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano was supposed to be home three days ago. Unfortunately, the weather prevented that from happening, and now he's in quite the rush to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicest - Finally Home

Three days. 

I am three days late.

Oh, shit.

It's ten thirty at night when the plane touches down at the airport. Shit, shit shit shit. I am late and he is going to be so scared for me. He's going to think something went wrong and that I got in some serious danger.

Not that I wasn't in danger, but... That was business.

I tap my fingers against the edge of the seat on the plane, waiting for the pilot to land the plane so I can hop off and run all the way home. Fifteen miles is nothing right now. I lean forward anxiously as the plane circles, trying my best not to jump out of the plane right now. The heel of my boot bounces on the floor, clicking to the same rate as my pulse. I end up gripping the edge of the armchair with the crook of my knee and my fingertips in order to avoid breaking a hole in the side of the metal plane (and probably my shoulder, my arm, and pretty much every single bone in my body on the way down).

"Sir?" the flight attendant asks, resting a manicured hand on the other armrest. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, why not?" I reply sarcastically, my grip tightening on the armrests. "It's just the tiny little detail that I was supposed to be back three days ago, and I actually have someone who has been waiting, probably both worriedly and impatiently for said three days, for me to arrive home in one piece!"

The attendent pulls away at the sharpness of my tone. "I-I'm sorry, sir. We had no control over the weather..."

"Go. Away," is my only answer to her attempt at sympathy.

She leaves quickly, and I have a slight worry that I may have hurt her. But it disappears in a few secondsas my impatience returns.

Finally, in what seems a few hours but a glance at my watch tells me is only ten minutes, the plane has touched down onto the runway and it is safe for me to leave without risking death. I grab the small carry-on bag I had with me and jog off the plane, down the stairs, almost falling flat on my face, and straight towards the car, trusting the valet will get my bag. Screw customs, screw the law, screw everything. The street outside of the airport is wet with the rain and my boots splash in puddles with almost every other step. The sky is black, whether clouds, the fact that it's dark out, or both, I don't know. Either way, it is threatening to rain again. I grab at the door handle of the back seat and pull it open, sliding into the seat and slamming the door shut behind me. "Drive," I say in a commanding tone.

"You don't have your-"

"You will come back and get the valet in exactly thirty-seven minutes if I am not home by then I fucking swear..." I trail off for effect, my fingers digging into the headrest of the drivers' seat.

The driver gulps. "Y-yes sir."

I smirk slightly and lean back, crossing my arms. "Good."

I have never been so determined to get home in my life. Or my relationship. But normally, I'm not three days late.

The car drives down the highway towards the house that we share. All of us. It can get pretty annoying, and there is no privacy, but it's... okay. My fingers bounce on the inside of my arm. Dammit, hurry up! Screw speed limits! HURRY UP.

Ten minutes pass. I stare out the window, watching clouds go by. The sky hasn't opened up yet, but I'm almost certain it will. The car exits the highway and bounces towards the house. I exhale loudly, frustrated at the world right now.

The car has barely stopped when I almost kick the door open and run towards the house, leaving my bag on the seat. Skidding to a halt in front of the door, I push it open quietly and walk into the foyer, looking around the dark house through the Plexiglass windows. It's silent, and the kind of dark that encroaches on your vision if you stare at one spot for too long much faster than the normal kind. I unlock the door to the living room, leaving the foyer for the darker room. A mine field of furniture to bump into. It's almost dead silent.

Except someone is breathing.

Asleep. Did Chiara kick Angelia onto the couch again?

I shrug off my jacket and rest it on the armrest of a chair nearby, along with the button down underneath, leaving nothing but a black T-shirt on. This way, no matter who is asleep on the couch, everyone will know I'm home, finally.

The way to the hallway and the staircase leads me past the couch, and I see who's asleep with adjusted eyes that I know are catching what little light there is.  
Surprisingly, it's Feliciano.

I smile a little. Perfect. I step a little closer and gently brush my fingers across his cheek, my other hand leaning on the back of the couch. His eyes flutter open and he tries to say something but I lean in and kiss him before he can. I feel surprise before he realizes it's me. He starts to kiss back but I pull away. "I'm home," I say, purposely leaning close enough that I could be kissing him but I'm not.

He smiles. "Yay," he says, childishly, tiredly. It's so cute. I smile as well.

"Miss me?"

"Mhm. I got really worried... You have no idea." He looks down. "I thought..."

"I know... But we can't control the weather." I shrug and shift a little, using my free hand to tilt his chin up. "Something wrong?"

"I..." He shrugs a little. "Why didn't you call?"

"Too dangerous," I reply, "to use the hotel phone and my phone died on me."

"Oh..." He sighs. "Okay..."

The mood has shifted drastically. I look at him. "I hope you understa-"

He wraps his arms tightly around me, forcing me down. I blink, startled. He buries his face in the crook of my neck and I can feel that he is close to crying. Please, don't. I hate sappy...

"Please don't scare me like that again..." he whispers into my skin, his grip tightening around my neck. "Please..."

I blink again. "I'm sorry. But I can't promise anything."

"Can you at least try?"

"...I think so." I nod a little.

"Thanks..." He lets go.

I sit down next to him and he leans against me. Stifling a yawn, I wrap an arm around him. "I'm just happy you're home now," he whispers, close to falling asleep.

"You're not the only one..."

I keep meaning to move, but I never do. I end up falling asleep next to him, my head dropping onto his.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick headcanon here: The lot of people in the house is all 12 Italys, meaning 1, 2, 3 and 1, 2 and 3p Nyo North and South Italy... And Angelia is 2p!Nyo!Romano, by the way.


End file.
